


Poetry By Ryan

by MoogieMan



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Pam is shocked at how good Ryan's poems are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoogieMan/pseuds/MoogieMan
Summary: This was a sub-plot from Season Eight-"Angry Andy" After bickering with Ryan all day, Pam and Jim find Ryan's poem. They are both impressed. The show doesn't pursue the incident, to me a major flaw throughout the series. Examples: Pam's stutter when she nods regarding Todd Packer Season 7, Season 5, the whole Pratt deal.Anyway, I decided to let things  get out of hand regarding the poem.





	Poetry By Ryan

Poetry by Ryan.

“and Kelley green.” Jim looks up from the paper he is reading from.  
Pam is in tears. “That was so dumb. But when he described himself as a little boy lost….” She couldn’t continue, she was that choked up.  
“Pam, it is just a poem,”  
Jim was a little miffed at her reaction to the poem. He and Ryan were enemies, and this wasn’t turning out the way he thought it would.  
All day long, Pam and Ryan had insulted each other. Pam was angry, even hostile towards Ryan, and Jim loved it.  
Jim had insisted they check Ryan’s garbage for the poem that Ryan insisted he had written. So after work, he and Pam had sneaked in the office. To Jim’s chagrin, there was a letter. He read it aloud, and it was quite good.  
Now, he had to backtrack. He didn’t want his wife liking anything about Ryan Howard.  
They got in their car. Pam was taking Jim to the airport for his weekly meetings, trying to get his new job off the ground.  
“But, Jim. It was from Ryan’s soul. I never thought he was so…so… sensitive.”  
“WHAT!” Jim exploded. ”Ryan -sensitive! He probably copied out of some book!”  
“Don’t be so cynical. Or so jealous.” Pam smiled, she loved teasing Jim.  
“Jealous? Of Ryan Should I be?”  
“No . He has never come on to me.”  
“How about when he asked you out?”  
“Only once, and he quit when he knew we were dating.”  
“How about at our wedding. He frenched you, I believe,”  
“He was drunk, and he only did it for a few seconds,  
“Because Darryl drug him off!”  
“You are exaggerating .Anyway I feel bad about the whole deal. I told him off in front of everyone.”  
“You were trying to save Kelley from him.”  
“I know, but what gave me the right. If I had known how sensitive he could be…”

”Oh God, Pam…”  
“I need to apologize.”  
“No!” Jim yelled. After a few miles, he calmed down. “Pam, we will talk about this on Sunday, when I get back from Phillie.”  
Pam said nothing.  
“OK?”  
“OK.” She replied quietly.  
Jim wasn’t convinced. “OK?”  
“I said ok,” Pam repeated.  
Jim got out, grabbed his bags from the backseat, and waved goodbye.  
Pam waved back. She drove off.  
“All weekend,” she thought. She felt so guilty. She knew she would feel better, if she could just apologize. He lived with his parents, so they wouldn’t even be alone. She would stay on the porch, not even go in. It was on the way. Jim would never know.  
What was she thinking? She had never gone behind Jim’s back. And she wouldn’t now.  
How she got there, she wasn’t sure, but she found herself pulling into Ryan’s driveway.  
“Oh no!” She muttered as she walked up the steps. What was she doing?  
She turned to go back.  
“Pam? What are you doing here? I thought I heard something.”  
She turned.  
“Hey, Ryan. Bet you’re surprised to see me here.”  
“After today. I wouldn’t be surprised to see you with a butcher knife. I mean, you made me the laughing stock. No one believes that I wrote a poem to Kelley.’  
“I know, Ryan, and that’s why I am here. I came to apologize.’  
“Really, you believe me?”  
“I am so sorry, Ryan. Jim and I found the letter. It was beautiful. You should read it to Kelley”  
“She’ll say I copied it.”  
“I’ll say you didn’t.”  
“Wow, Ms Halpert has a heart?”  
Pam nodded. She was sniffling. “I am so sorry.”  
“Come on in, my folks went to NYC.”  
“That may not be a great idea.”  
“God, Pam. I’m not going to rape you.’  
“I just think…..”  
“Just go. Thanks for the apology.’  
He turned away.  
Pam caught the door.  
“Ok. I’ll come in.’  
“Really? I will do something I have never done before. Not for anyone. ”  
Pam hesitated. “Which is?”  
“I will read you the poem. That poem and another one I just finished.”  
“Really! What’s the other poem about?”  
“You’ll see. I think you may like it better.”  
Pam walked in, and sat on the couch. The house was beautiful. Ryan’s Mom must have been a designer, Pam thought.  
“Wow , Ryan. This house s beautiful. Your Mom sure has good taste.”  
“My Mom? How do you know it wasn’t my Dad or even me?”  
“You,” Pam laughed. “You?”  
“For your info. Most of what you see, my Mom and I picked out together.”  
“Really? What about your Dad?”  
“A drunk bastard! My Mom stayed with him out of pity. But I can’t stand him. So I did things with my Mom. Why do you think I’m not the jock your hubby is? I was doing things with my Mom.’  
Pam was amazed. Ryan actually was coming across as a nice guy. She felt a slight urge of desire.  
“Why do you think I don’t mind her giving me a ride. Think your Jim could handle that?”  
Pam was squirming. Ryan was turning her on. She better change the subject before she came in her panties.  
“Are you going to … to read me your poems?” she was really feeling aroused!. Ryan stood , cleared his throat, and read the Kelley poem. He read with passion and Pam was really losing it.  
“Ready for the sequel?” Actually she was ready for Ryan to fuck her senseless. Maybe this poem would calm her down.  
“Ready.” She smiled, and crossed her legs. Maybe she could rub the horniness away.  
“This is called Pam.”  
Oh no! This was about her. She gulped. “About, a-a-about me?’  
Ryan looked at her. Could he tell what he was doing to her?  
“The whole title Is Pam-I love her, and I hate her!”

“i see her everyday,  
her beauty is endless,  
I love her.  
Jim walks in,  
Big smug,  
She jumps to greet him,  
I hate her.  
Throughout the day she smiles at me,  
I love her.  
But she kisses him,  
I hate her.’  
The poem went on,  
flattering her,  
demeaning Jim.  
Pam knew she should say something to defend Jim, but she didn’t. She was half out of her mind. She wondered if she could discreetly rub her vagina with her hand, and orgasm because she was close to screaming.  
“I know I probably offended  
you, but it is what it is.”  
Pam didn’t speak, she couldn’t .  
“Again, sorry. You should leave.”  
He put out his hand to help her up.  
Pam noticed a bulge in his pants. He was turned on too! It was over. Pam would rape him if necessary!  
Pam took his hand, but she pulled him  
back on top of her.  
“Oh God Ryan, please. Please!”  
It was all she could get out.  
Ryan jumped up, pulling of his clothes.  
Pam pulled off her panties, and raised up. Ryan, pants around his ankle, leaped on her, missing penetration, but rubbing her clit.  
It was enough! Pam felt the hardness  
“Damn it Ryan, damn it. Oh! Oh! Oh!”  
Pam was writhing out of control. She had never been so wild. She looked up. Ryan’s cock was red, and swollen. He grabbed her ankles, and roughly pulled her legs over his shoulders. He thrust into her. Not missing this time. .He was much bigger than she would ever guess. And thick. Ryan pounded into Pam!!  
It hurt, but caused her to climax instantly. She could feel her pussy being stretched by the thickness of his dick. He bottomed out, and she could feel his dick bend inside her, as it pushed against her cervix,  
Ryan was driving his cock into her over and over. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. But she had to pay for how she had embarassed him.  
He pulled out.  
“ “Ryan! Ryan! Ryan. Please.”  
“Pam, you were mean today.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry. Please, please fuck me.  
“Beg!”  
“Please,” She squealed. ”"’m sorry, please forgive me, and fuck my brains out!”  
“Ok,” he smirked. ”This is for Jimmy boy!” But he hesitated!  
Pam’s face was twisted into a look of need. Her ass was bucking up, actually lifting Ryan off the ground.,  
“OK, bitch! Take this!”  
Ryan pounded into her. No sense in holding a grudge. She was bucking furiously, as orgasm after orgasm racked her body.  
Hs lost control and started spurting semen into her body.  
He was so rough, she could hardly breathe.  
They lay still, both completely exhausted.  
Without a word, they both got dressed. She walked to the door. Ryan stared at her round ass. He felt his cock start to harden again.  
“Ryan, I….”  
Before she could finish, he grabbed her, threw her across the coffee table, pulled her panties down, and rammed into her, cumming almost instantly. He helped her up. She was soaking wet, and looked completely exhausted.  
“ Pam, today happened. You are married, and I am going to ask Kelley to marry me. This can’t happen again.”  
She walked to her car,got in. And drove off. She didn’t look back.  
Her cell rang. It was Jim!  
“Hey, I have been thinking. I was too harsh about Ryan’s poem. I think you should complement him. Maybe call him or what the heck, Go over to his home. I trust you.”  
“Jim, you are so wonderful, but I will see him on Monday.”  
They hung up. She wondered what changed Jim’s mind. Then she realized that Jim thought Ryan’s parents were home.  
“That sneak!’ She mumbled. He didn’t trust her!  
She did see Ryan on Monday. She had to be there early. As did Ryan. She saw him in the supply closet. They also stayed after, and she saw him on Jim’s desk. Dogstyle!  
Ryan had the soul of a poet, but the dick of a donkey!  
Pam was stunned! She knew they had to quit. However, Jim going to Philly every weekend, and Ryan’s constant smiling at her, usually behind Jim’s back left her basically helpless. She was his sex toy!  
All because of a poem, a beautiful poem, a poem that Ryan found on the net, an obscure site called Poems To Get Laid by! The site manager gave free access to anyone submitting their poems, paying $50.00, or mailing the female’s panties.  
Ryan chose the third-- Pam’s panties. He knew he could get more. what a prize ,what a day!


End file.
